


Summer Work

by DustToDust



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Community: asscreedkinkmeme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustToDust/pseuds/DustToDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working on the farm wasn't the best job for summer, but it's not bad as long as Connor's there to keep him distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Work

**Author's Note:**

> Pure smut for this [prompt](http://asscreedkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/2158.html?thread=11964526#cmt11964526). No other excuse. You're welcome.

Desmond nearly swallows a few sharp bits of hay when he’s tackled from behind. “Dammit, Connor!”

He feels the breath from a nearly silent laugh against his neck as the older man neatly uses his bigger bulk to keep Desmond pinned in the hayloft. Wrapping his hands around Desmond’s wrists to keep him from flailing back hard like he wants to. Any other place in the world, and Desmond wouldn’t mind it so much. “Get of me! Something’s trying to gut me.”

Connor rolls off immediately and Desmond pushes up enough to pull a broken off shovel head out from under him. It’s rusty and dirty as fuck with ancient manure. He scowls and chucks it over the edge of the floor. Neither of them hear it land in the loose bales of hay below.

"Why do they call this a hayloft if all of the hay is downstairs?" Desmond asks as he lays back down. Significantly more comfortable now than before. Especially with Connor’s arm as a pillow.

"Why do you think I would know that?" Connor asks after a thoughtful pause. "This is my first time on a farm too."

"Yeah, but he’s _your_ godfather," Desmond points out because it’s only logical that Connor would have a better answer. He’s closer to Achilles than anyone else really.

"So? I’m not taking over the farm from him. That’s the other Connor, ask him."

"But you’re here now and I’m asking you," Desmond grins at the frustrated noise that gets him and rolls when Connor tries to pin him again. Not very far though. Just enough that Connor’s draped half over him and they’re facing each other. "Hi."

"Hi," Connor says with an amused smile. He’s got hay stuck in his hair and Desmond removes each piece before knotting his fingers into it and pulling slightly. "Miss me?"

Desmond would say something smart about that but he’s more interested in kissing Connor than talking. In feeling him slot his leg between Desmond’s as they make up for the week he’d spent tagging along to fucking Texas to get a tractor fixed.

"If I have to milk another barn full of cows alone again," Desmond growls when they break apart for air. The threat hangs unspoken in the air because he really doesn’t know what he will do. Just that it will be loud and involve more tears than his dignity can handle. "Why did we agree to come here for the summer?"

"Because it was this or the McDonalds off the highway," Connor says and he’s not laughing but his eyes say he wants to. "And I know how much you just _love_ working there."

All through high school they’ve worked there in the summer, and every tourist season —without fail— he gets an almost endless parade of blatant come-ons that get progressively more obscene as the months wear on.

"Oh fuck you," Desmond groans, and then groans again for a very different reason when Connor’s hands slip under his shirt and his thigh shifts _up_.

"Ok,"Connor murmurs before dragging Desmond’s shirt off completely. He kisses him again. Hard and deep before pulling completely away. His own hands pulling his shirt up the only thing keeping Desmond from complaining too much. "Get undressed."

Soul of romance he is not, but it never fails to amaze Desmond how the simplest phrases from Connor can get him from zero to trying to kick his shoes off through tangled jeans and a lust addled brain. It helps that he’s got such an _excellent_ visual aid. Connor’s movements are efficient and quick. The muscles he has only defined more from their constant work on the farm moving and bunching in mesmerizing ways as he tosses his clothes aside.

He holds onto his jeans long enough to fish out a neon colored condom and packet of lube he had to have gotten out of some sleazy restroom stop somewhere. Only Connor can get away with carrying that stuff, and Desmond laughs. Anyone else caught with it would face the Spanish fucking Inquisition. Connor? Probably wouldn’t even have to try to come up with some half baked excuse. One would be made up for him because most people _still_ think he doesn’t know what sex even is.

Sure, Connor had been the last one in their age group to lose his virginity at seventeen but that had been over three years ago. Desmond has had plenty of opportunity to see how very innocent he’s _not_ in that time.

"Can I?" Connor asks as he rubs the lube packet between his fingers. His eyes rake down Desmond hard with a hungry light that has him laying down on his back before he can even nod.

" _Fuck_ yes, you can," Desmond shivers when Connor stretches out over him. Their bare skin meeting and Desmond’s a little sweaty from the fruitless cleaning chore he’d been drawing out for the past few hours. Just enough to make the slide of skin interesting as Connor pulls him back into another kiss.

He doesn't even hear the package tearing before Connor's nudging his legs wider. Urging one to come up and wrap around his back. His fingers are slick and Desmond sucks hard on Connor's tongue when he carefully presses one in. The first is always a bit of an adjustment but Connor always has ways of taking his mind off of it. Desmond groans as Connor shifts enough to press down on his hardening dick. "Ah!"

The second finger is better because Connor pushes in and crooks them. Pulling back from the kiss to watch his face when he finds the spot he's looking for. Desmond moans and grinds up against Connor at the shock of pleasure, reaches up and digs his fingers into Connor's broad back when he doesn't let up. Ruthlessly exploiting the angle until Desmond's a panting, writhing mess with no idea how Connor got that third finger in there.

"Connor," Desmond gets out on a moan, he can see the man's lips curl up slightly and bites hard at the closest shoulder. "Come on, hurry up and, ah!"

Connor chuckles as he finally pulls away. His fingers leaving Desmond uncomfortably empty as he strokes his own dick with slick fingers before opening and rolling the condom down over himself. Desmond snickers helplessly at the neon green condom. "Would you rather have yellow?"

"I really don't care. You could've got pink polka dot and I wouldn't care as long as you fuck me," Desmond tightens the leg around Connor's back and plants the other one on the ground to push up against Connor. Connor grins down at him. Wide and mischievous enough that Desmond knows the man is going to go out and find some condoms like that in the very near future. "Connor!"

"What?" Connor asks with the kind of innocence that Desmond stopped believing a long time ago. His eyes dance with laughter as he leans back down. His dick pressing against Desmond, slipping in just a little as Desmond arches up against him. Connor reaches down to steady himself and pushes in achingly slowly. His voice going light and breathless, "You'd like it."

"Fuck, fuck, ok yeah," Desmond agrees because his mind is occupied with the feel of Connor sliding in. Larger than three fingers and so much better than his own hand that he's had to settle for this last week. At this point, Desmond's well aware he's agree to anything just to make sure Connor never stops. "Fuck me, Connor, please!"

Connor groans deep in his chest and Desmond feels it as much as he hears it. He opens his eyes when Connor stills, buried as deep as he can get and waiting. He's breathing deep and evenly, eyes moving over Desmond's face intently as his hands run down his sides. Gripping and stroking the muscles of his thighs. "You good?"

"Yeah," Desmond says and drags his hands down Connor's back. Nails scratching lightly in a way that makes Connor jerk and hiss. His eyes shutting tight as he grinds _in_. It feels so very good now, but will feel better once Connor actually starts moving. "Come on, not gonna break."

Connor snorts but gets an arm under the leg he has braced on the floor, sliding it up until his knee is hooked over Connor's shoulder. It forces him to let got of Connor's back, but shifts the angle of his body enough that Desmond can really _feel_ it when he pulls out. 

"Oh, yeah," Desmond breathes out, trying to meet Connor as he sets a steady pace. He throws his arms out and pushes against the floor to move himself until the next thrust in rubs past his prostrate. "Yeah, right there. Come on and give it to me right there!"

Connor moans and picks up the pace. Holding Desmond steady as he loses control of his mouth. Connor's quiet, nearly speechless, but Desmond more than makes up for that when they really get going. He barely pays attention to the words leaving his mouth anymore, but Connor loves hearing it so Desmond doesn't even try to stop himself anymore.

Desmond reaches down to grip his dick and pull in time with Connor's thrusts. Pleasure slide through him as Connor's thrusts turn hard and fast. His moans filling Desmond's ears as he presses sloppy kisses to his neck and ears. Brushing Desmond's prostrate every other thrust and slowly taking away every other thought away except to get off quickly. Desmond comes with one last thrust and a twist just under the head of his dick, and arches up sharply.

"Ah fuck!" Desmond shouts and it curls right through him. Orgasm tearing through him as Connor makes an almost pained noise above him. Pressing in hard, thrusts getting shallow and sharp in a way that drags what feels like Desmond's entire brain out of him. Until he's a wrung out wreck of a man.

Connor goes still and groans again. Desmond brings his arms up, a bit unsteady, and holds onto him to feel the last shudders go through him as he comes. He winces a bit as Connor pulls his leg down. The muscle is a little stiff and Connor rubs one hand into it a bit before he carefully pulls out and rolls to the side to collapse.

"Fuck," Desmond says and he's grinning. It's a stupid grin that he can't ever seem to stop after really good sex. Connor seems to like it, so he doesn't have much incentive to try getting rid of it. "You just get back? You should've texted me you ass."

"Hm, my phone's dead," Connor is still running his hands over Desmond. Running his fingers through the mess of come on his stomach and rubbing it into his skin with an almost extreme focus. Desmond wonders how many other condoms the man has in his jeans, and how many he's planning on using today. The thought makes him wish their room wasn't actually in the house, because a bed is Desmond's next goal in life. The barn loft is starting to hurt his back. "The old man kept me up at the house for a bit, but yeah, we just got back."

Desmond wants to get back to the house, get a shower, maybe something to eat too, but Connor doesn't move and Desmond is content to lay there for a little while longer. Just reveling in the feel of his hands wandering and the occasional kiss.


End file.
